Kai Hiwatari
'Kai Hiwatari is the captain of the Bladebreakers and his Beyblade is Dranzer. He was originally introduced as the leader of the Blade Sharks. Kai is sexy as shit Gallery For a full gallery of images of Kai, see Kai Hiwatari/Gallery . Beyblade 2000 kai2000.jpg|Kai throwing Dranzer. satskai.jpg|Kai stats. beybladePDVD_025.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_001.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_002.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_003.jpg|Kai about to throw Dranzer. kaiPDVD_004.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_006.jpg|Kai, Tyson and Max. kaiPDVD_007.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer. kaiPDVD_008.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_009.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_010.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_011.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_013.jpg|Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers. Beyblade V-Force Hiwatari Kai.png|Kai about to launch Dranzer. Kai Hiwatariiii V-FORCE.png|Kai. kaiVF_001.jpg|Kai crying for Wyatt. kaiVF_002.jpg|Kai. kaiVF_003.jpg|Kai and Dragoon V. kaiVF_004.jpg|Kai and Tyson. kaiVF_005.jpg|Kai. kaiVF_006.PNG|Kai. Pic 1111778935 6.jpg|Kai smiling. Beyblade G-Revolution Kai1.jpg|Kai as he appeareces in G-Revolution. Kai Throwing.PNG|Kai about to throw Dranzer G Kai and Dranzer on Intermission Screen G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Kai on Intermission Screen. Kai vs Miguel.png|Kai vs Miguel Kai vs Rick.png|Kai vs Rick Kai vs Daichi.png|Kai vs Daichi Kai Dranzer Attack!.png|Dranzer Attack! Kai Shocked.png|Kai Shocked Kai.png|Kai using Blazing Gigs Kai Hiwatari and Dranzer.gif|Kai with Dranzer Kai1.jpg|Kai 1079911593 CAbdulhadiKai.jpg|Kai kai flame.jpg|Kai in fire Quotes * "If you think the fight was over, you're wrong!" * "Our beyblades aren`t ordinary. The bit-beasts are powered by incredible forces that are trapped within." * "If you think the battle is over, then you are sadly mistaken. It's only just begun." * "How long?" * "Go to stage 2. Now!" * "Yes. That happens to be the plan. Unless you want to throw in the towel." * "Ready and, release!" * "Dream on." * "How do you expect defeat me without ever attacking? Nice try but you'll never conquer the power of my Dranzer." * "For once I wish this tournament brings in half descent competition for me." * "This is starting to get me really boring." * "Oh really? Well maybe you're not smart as you think you are, maniac." * "What was I thinking? Letting themselves explore this place by themselves. They've been gone over two hours now. Something must been happen. I'm their leader. I'm suppose to be out there." * "Who's the loser now, Johnny?" * "I don't know if I can change." * "There's no Kai in team either." * "That's my name!" Trivia *Kai says the least in the series, and coincidentally, gets the last line: "Go Dranzer!" *Kai is fond of old legends and prophecies, as stated by Max in the movie, Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle. *Kai seems to be fond of nature, as he is often seen falling asleep in G-Revolution on soft grass or under a tree with a straw of grass in his mouth and he often helps animals like cats and dogs. *Kai is usually the last in a group run. This suggests he doesn't like running or he is making sure none of his team mates gets left behind. But in the Season 1, he ran through the alley very fast and did not gasp for any breath until he destroyed all the computer Beyblade turrets. He also has the talent of jumping and balancing on objects. *Kai's first Bit-Beast/Blade is known to be Ultimate Frostic Dranzer. *Kai's personality undergoes a dramatic change in the second season. He speaks more often and displays more emotion (at least in comparison to his season 1 persona), often struggling with his battles. He is also without his trademark white scarf. However, in season 3 Kai returns to his more moody and introverted persona, much more similar to that of season 1, also regaining his white scarf. *Kai is the character that had received the most changes between each season, either in personality or his design. *Kai has been on more teams than any other character in Beyblade. *In the fandom it is often assumed Kai is Russian, however it is entirely debatable that Kai is in fact Russian at all; his father's name is Susumu Hiwatari, and little is seen of his mother. It is possible he is of Japanese descent and merely grew up in Russia. Although it is stated that he was born and raised in Russia. *Kai's attack, Blazing Gig Tempest, has only worked successfully once when it was used against Ray. *Kai is one of the three remaining original characters, When Beyblade was still in the process of being created. The others were Tyson and his brother Hiro. *Kai and Tala were once team mates as stated by Kai in Episode 138 "pros and ex cons", he also says that he and Tala were never friends, however this defies his point in the Japanese version of episode 152 where Kai "dies" and Tala is shown in the hospitial shedding a tear, and also they share a friendly smile, in episode 154 " Beybattle for The Ages" *Kai's Bit-Beast Dranzer, is resulting from the phoenix, a legendary firebird which was said to be revived from its own ashes. *In episode 48 of every season Kai loses Dranzer: once to Spencer, once to Zeo and when Dranzer Metal Spiral shatters into pieces (but later reappears to battle Tyson). *Despite his tough guy attitude, Kai actually cries in Beyblade episode 45, when Tyson attempts to save him from drowning. *In season 3, Kai is shown to like cats as he is seen feeding one milk in episode 4, bringing food to a family of cats in episode 31, sitting with a cat in an alley in episode 43. It can also be noted that he likes dogs too since he is shown feeding one in the first japanese ending of G-Revolution. *All of Kai's Dranzer Beyblades (except for Black Dranzer) are blue. In the second and third seasons, Dranzer Volcano has red stripes on it with four orange stickers beneath while the new Dranzer Gigs Beyblade had blue, red and green on it with two white G stickers. *Kai's Beyblade Dranzer Gigs Turbo, can use a reverse spin attack with its Engine Gear called Reverse Engine Gear. The Engine Gear goes in the opposite direction of the rest of the spinning top. This can be seen when Tyson and Kai are battling each other in Let The Games Begin...Again. *Kai has never worn his scarf while using the move Blazing Gig Tempest. *Kai has only taken off his scarf for tough opponents: Ray, Tyson and Brooklyn, meaning it is likely that he does not consider Max to be in the same league as them. *Before Kai battled Brooklyn, Kai stared fiercely at Hiro. At this point, you can see an image of Dranzer Gigs Turbo igniting in flames in Kai's eyes. *'''Hiwatari Kai in Japanese, Kai may mean "big water", "the ocean", "the sea" or "paddle" (Possibly refering to Ultimate Frostic Dranzer). Kai may also mean "change" or "the action to correct", "taker", "receiver", "mediation" or "concerning oneself with". It also has various other meanings depending on the country. *Among fans of the show, Kai is regarded as the greatest character. Dranzer was also one of the most popular Beyblades in the game, these days it is rare to find online. *Out of all the seasons, V-Force is the one were Kai says the most. *Kai's birthday is believed to be August 2nd. *Of all the Bladebreakers, Kai is the tallest, at 5'6". *Kai is one of the two characters who die or are hinted to die in the series, the other being Wyatt. Both deaths are edited in the English dub. *Kai's favorite food is steak. External Links *Kai Hiwatari on Beyblade Fantasy *Kai Hiwatari on Absolute Anime *Kai Hiwatari on Beyblade Stars *Kai Hiwatari on MyAnimeList *Kai Hiwatari on GPortal (You might need to translate it). *Kai Hiwatari on Bebo (It's a fansite and you might want to lower your volume before you visit). Category:Bladebreakers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Blade Sharks Category:Demolition Boys Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G Revolution